Given
by mishka-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are from apposing clans. What happens when Naruto is given as a peace offering? Sasunaru AU OCC
1. a toy

Key:

Thoughts Inner thoughts as if with a demon or other personality 

SPOV Sasuke's point of view

NPOV Naruto's point of view

Any normal point of view thoughts will come with _name: and thought…_

Ex: _Sasuke: Oh my god look at his butt it is so round…_

Disclaimer: as fate would have it I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own 'I like big butts'… just so you know I don't take kindly to being sued.

Warning: AU, OOC, Sasunaru, yaoi, later on will be better definition in each chapter of contents. First chapter is plot setup I suggest you read this.

Given

By: Mishka-chan

NPOV

I do not know what I felt in those moments. Surrounded by family both close and distant. I was a gift given as a peace offering. I was supposedly a symbol of peace. I had been raised to accept the fact that I was going to one day go to him. They had long ago decided it, our household and the other. I would go to the son of the master of the house. It hurt that my family wanted me gone so badly. A toy that was all I was; a toy for some pompous noble. He would probably be unattractive and hateful. My family had given me a lot I didn't want to disappoint them. I was considered different even here among my people. It wasn't in my manner of speech, or my origins either. Most thought I was the child of an adulterer. I looked nothing like my parents and they supposedly had killed one another in a jealous rage. My father protecting me, his son, from his mate's violence had died first. I had no parents, no friends, and my own family hated me. The noble of the other household had chosen, exclaiming at my exotic looks, at the very looks that had killed my parents. I had whisker-like scars on my cheeks, I had no memory of getting them and I had gathered that my parents had not had them. My family were decedents of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a great fox demon that along with the other demons had cleared this area of other unsavory beasts in an attempt for Utopia. There had soon after been a great war that had split up our tribe of feline like animals and the canine like creatures. Of the felines the Kyuubi- Uzamaki- were considered greatest. I was the last of that bloodline and they were desperate for heirs and to get rid of me, a great stain on their past. Of the Canines the Uchiha wolves were considered greatest and my mate would be the last of that great bloodline. I knew not of his tale, but neither did he know of mine and so I was content. I was to be his mate and toy. Though I was a boy I could be impregnated once sometimes twice due to a 'gift' passed down from Kyuubi. It had been a hermaphrodite. Having the sexual abilities of both sexes this ability passed down to the fox tribes of my household. In any case, I hoped that my mate would be pleased. I had worked hard so that I might be accepted into my new home. I could feel myself chewing on my lip, which was a nervous habit. Iruka touched my hand. It was probably meant to be comforting. Iruka was my nursemaid thingy as well as my scholar. He had been like my replacement parent. He would be accompanying me on this trip. First I was to meet my mate. He stood on the other side of the door. I adjusted my obi and looked to Iruka for encouragement he nodded that I looked fine. I saw him turn and my fake courage crumbled. This journey I would make alone.


	2. evil fangirls, kakashi, family

Warning: another setup chapter. I AM SO SORRY. Once again read it. Some cursing okay a lot this is Sasuke we are talking about.

Given

SPOV

This was so dumb. I hated it. I am not some type of prized bull of some sort. I am an Uchiha. Not that that meant much now. I felt the common depression well up. I hated it. He had better be hot. I mean HOT. I mean so hot that it burns my retinas. I had better have my skin melted off from the heat radiating off of him. Then again knowing Kakashi he would be attractive. Kakashi was such a pervert he would only chose an attractive wife for me so he could ogle her. Jealousy was welling up. Control it. Breathe. That is so much better. Not to mention the word 'he' carelessly thrown into my betrothal. 'A guy' I screamed, 'do I look gay to you!' Kakashi had answered with a simple 'yes' and that had ended that conversation. Stupid perverted, old, scary man. (Rawr! Sasuke) I was so pissed.

"What the fuck, Kakashi!"

Kakashi had taken care of me since my sects' death. That had sucked. A lot. A whole, freaking, lot. Luckily justice had been served. Pfft, that jerk had run off. Then of course I had begged for my life and cried. Okay it was my BROTHER. What was I supposed to do? Kill him? I was eight. I would have gotten my ass kicked…hard…really hard. Well ever since that had happened Kakashi had taken over my welfare. The fangirls. Oh my god the fangirls. Those _things_ were the devil. I promise you. 'Oh, Sasuke, you're so cool!' ' Sasuke. Please marry me!' 'Sasuke let's go on a date.' Even after my betrothal was announced publicly. 'Sasuke you can still spend time with me.' 'Sasuke I'll give you a good time on the side.' Dear god they did not stop. Even now one hung on his arm. He pulled out his shovel inscribed with 'the power of Christ compels you!' and beat her off. Followed by a hefty beating with a menorah and a whole bucket of holy water. All gifts from the household priest and rabbi, for just such occasions. She began to screech and roll around clutching her face. See demons I told you. Though I did stab her in the eye with the shovel on last time and the holy water was a little salty. Oh well that is of no importance. Hopefully they would shrivel up and die. Then we could examine them and find a serum or some form of medication. Send them all off to the loony bin that sounds nice. Then no more creepy fangirls. Take that. Kakashi looked at me.

"Through that door lies your future."

"Shut up and go away."

"So cruel Sasu-chan." He wiped away fake tears and sobbed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey idiot when will you learn that that doesn't work on me."

"Oh, I just do it for fun."

"Hn." He walked away

"Finally! He shut up!"

Read and Review.


	3. almost meeting

Hello again and I'm very sorry for slab writing. In other words not stopping to breath in between thoughts, I do that quite often. I took AP English classes and they often require paragraphs with at least eleven sentences, but excluding that I mean this is me you are talking about. I forget to breathe occasionally. I am also hypoglycemic and I forget to keep my sugar up. I forget to eat people. Let's face it, I am a dobe and I apologize for it. You may now hit me. To those who noticed and were bothered by my slab writing I apologize. Please aware me to the fact…

Warning: if it says Sasuke's POV you can guarantee filthy language. And I am sorry but Sasuke is a dirty boy. So we must punish him. Go ahead Naru-chan. N: Yay! Rears back whip in hand…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke would be 'punished' a lot more… what a bad boy…

Given continued…

SPOV

This sucked here I was sitting on this stupid cushion. I wanted to tear it apart. However my manners kept me from doing so. I was after all raised to be polite and not to destroy others property. After sitting here for several minutes I had become bored. I could hear the fangirl still screaming. (Insert a Sasuke giggle…) I loved to get them back after all they tortured me… I looked around the room. They were an opulent household. I could tell from the décor. The walls hung with pictures of the family.

I looked at each face. There were quite a few of a certain pink-haired girl, but one face stuck out. A young blonde-haired boy with crystalline blue eyes scars marred each cheek like whiskers. A goofy smile was plastered on his face, but sorrow rested in his eyes. There were other pictures of him, one with him smiling softly, another with no emotions showing on his face.

No other personal pictures were found of the boy. No other articles of his existence than those few photographs in other pictures he stood near the back, with a darker man who had scar across his nose, who seemed to acknowledge the boy. He seemed sweet. He was the only one willing to stand next to the boy.

His mate was supposed to have lost his parents. If this was the boy he could understand the scorn directed at him. He repulsed people. Due to this boys circumstances it would probably be different. He had been chosen at a young age to be my mate and would have probably been conditioned for that. Others would have been instructed to stay away from him more than likely and that would probably lead to him being shunned.

There were other children, but none of seeming importance, except one, one with red hair and enough make-up to drown most. He seemed to always have his gaze fixed on the blonde boy. I wondered if the blonde boy was indeed my mate. He was cute. Seemed to give off that aura of 'protect me'.

S: I like him. 

_Shut up! I don't like anyone._

S: I didn't say you did I said I do… Ahh…well I don't. 

_**S: the ice prince fell for the hot blonde.**_

I am not talking to you. 

_**S: That's all right it's more fun this way you pouting all you have to do is listen.**_

The door began to open.

S: Oh crap! I'll get caught snooping. 

_I don't worry._

S: Then why are you running? Shut up! 

My inner voice faded away. NO I AM NOT SCHITZOPHRENIC!


	4. What? a nosebleed and a mermaid?

SPOV

Naruto gestured to me and walked out of the room. His hips were swaying oh-so-slightly. I grinned perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. I followed; my eyes inconspicuously undressing him. Damn the kimono and it's concealing abilities. We entered a room filled with Naruto's family members. The family all bowed most looked unhappy about it. Naruto obviously held a high position though most didn't like that fact. Kakashi bowed as well and I felt the obligation to do so as well. Kakashi never bowed.

The pink-haired girl, Sakura, I believe Naruto called her, greeted us in a high-pitched nasally voice.

"Uchiha-sama, Kyuubi- Uzumaki Naruto-sama, we are happy to open our arms and give our blessing."

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." He smiled a soft, fake smile." Let us dispense with the formalities, shall we."

We all visibly relaxed. It wasn't two seconds before Ino and Sakura backed me into a corner.

" Hey there Uchiha-sama." Said Sakura in a low voice that I suspected was supposed to be sultry. I shivered. It wasn't…

"Hello Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, have you taken your medication today?"

"We did!" they chimed and I ran through their creepy barricade of fangirlism- (my word) Naruto appeared by my side.

"Could you use some help?"

"Yes!"

"Wrap your arm around my waist." I did so with out hesitation. After all the fangirls were closing in…

S: Like you didn't want a chance to grope him… Shut up 

I could feel his muscles under my fingers. Unwanted thoughts entered my head…

S: Unwanted, pfft! Yes, unwanted! S: for the viewers those thoughts were graphic. I'll leave it to your imagination… 

Sakura walked up still eyeing me but not action on it. I decided I didn't like that. I leaned into Naruto and whispered in his eat.

"Do you think she is imagining us on our wedding night?"

He blushed and stuttered. Adorable.

She looked away- good.

"Naruto I am happy to see you go. I suppose I'll have to visit you though…" She sounded unhappy.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun"

"Goodbye Naru-chan"

Finally the redhead approached. "Goodbye for now Na-ru-to." He said and glared at me. As he passed by me he whispered in my ear.

"He's mine Uchiha."

I glared at him NO ONE took what was MINE! And for once my inner voice agreed.

" Naruto time to change."

"Yes Iruka-sensei"

NPOV

IRUKA BURNED IT! He burned my jumpsuit, my beautiful comfy, orange jumpsuit. I was currently pouting. He threw a tight black sweater and pants in my general direction. I put them on not wanting to sit around nude.

Exiting the room I looked at Sasuke and Kakashi. Who were drooling… Sasuke had pointed him out to me earlier and I now greeted him.

"Hello Kakashi-san… It is pleasurable to meet you!"

(Kakashi mind did this: pleasurable leads to sex. Sex leads to defiling this cute piece of man flesh…)

Kakashi was vaulted backwards by a random nosebleed mumbling something about cute man flesh…

"Hey, Sasuke does he have high blood pressure or something?"

Sasuke simply muttered something about innocence and it being damn cute…

These people were weird…

Mishka: yeah hi I tried to make it longer, but I have had a ton of stuff pushed on me recently if you want the list review about it and I will give you the list…

Naruto and Sakura nod their heads emphatically…

Mishka: Why was it late? Well upon my way to the computer I saw a beautiful mermaid drowning… and had to save her…

Naruto and Sakura: LIES!

Mishka: Would you rather me leave the mermaid to drown there are so few things in this world that are free and beautiful!

Sakura: It would be great if it were true…

Mishka: No really it is true look it gave me a token of gratefulness.

Mishka holds up Akatsuki cloak…

Sasuke pulls out a kunai and activates his sharingan and runs off.

Naruto and Sakura sweatdrop. And I smile

Naruto: did the mermaid tell you their name?

Mishka: Kisame…

Naruto: are you perhaps blind…

Mishka: well it was misty and I couldn't really see that well. Okay, I couldn't see at all.

Sakura holds out picture of Kisame…

Mishka: Ew-rah.

Sakura: Ew-rah indeed this is your 'beautiful mermaid'

Mishka: I should have let it drown… …walks off

Fans of Kisame I love Kisame but you know why not!


	5. To travel is troublesome Jam

Warning: Naïve Naruto, OOC, nosebleeds, some pervy ninjas, Kakashi and Jaraiya working together and that all I have to say about that… by the way depending upon time restrictions some of these may apply to the next chapter that will be up within two days….

Given Chapter 5

SPOV

Who would have guessed that traveling with Naruto was so much trouble? I never imagined the things that it entailed. Curious? Well here is the list.

Keeping Kakashi's roaming hands off the poor boy.

Keeping 37 females and 22 males from glomping him.

Keeping children away.

Keeping Naruto focused.

Keeping your own hands off him. (Really hard)

Keeping him from doing very smexy things i.e. pulling out mysterious magic bagel and jam eating it and then licking his lips, sucking his fingers, and other such things.

Keeping kakashi from helping him clean up… with his mouth.

Keeping myself from helping him clean up… with my mouth.

All of this happened in a mile long walk that is about 30 minutes usually. It took us four and a half hours so far. We were currently half a mile from our family gates. That is 873 and a third strides. It had taken us FOUR and a HALF HOURS to walk this far that is roughly four minutes per step. FOUR MINUTES PER STEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This was taking to long. Kakashi was standing there with Naruto looking at a drop of jam slipping teasingly down his chin.

"Kakashi! Could you get us some water please?" I never said please but damn desperate times call for desperate measures. Kakashi stumbled off to find some water.

"Here let me help Naruto."

He looked up at me with big sky blue eyes and smiled. The thing I did next I don't regret because Uchiha's don't regret and it wasn't stupid because Uchiha's don't do stupid things. No the next thing I did was perhaps, depending on your opinion, one of the smartest things I have ever done.

NPOV

I felt a cat-like tongue slide over my chin and blushed like a mad man. Sasuke pulled away from my face and smiled. I leaned forward and captured his lips his tongue probed for entry and I abided thinking 'he must really like jam.'

SPOV

He. Kissed. Me. Back. Hell. Yes.

I am so awesome or he is just naïve. One way or the other we are going to have a lot of fun ya.

I pulled away and smiled. "We have to get to know each other better. We will be wedded tomorrow." IF WE EVER GET HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi came back and handed us bottled water. "That was a lovely make out session."

"KAKASHI-----------!!!"

one)

"Itai, Sasuke why are you so mean to me?" Iruka sighed as he finished tying the bandage on the wining Kakashi's arm. They continued walking and Sasuke held Naruto's hand pulling him along and hitting Kakashi every time he came near. They were almost home and thanks to Sasuke forcing them to keep walking. They made it in fifteen minutes, the normal time, 873 feet. That is roughly five seconds per step that is like 480 times faster. Or something. (Bad with standard…)

When they entered Sasuke and Naruto were split up and put into wedding clothes. Turns out that the two houses couldn't wait for the merge and decided to move the wedding up 24 hours. Oh crap that means now.

two)

(One) I seriously regret what I have done to you. -Random quote thrown in to just separate.

(Two) Goodbye to love and thoughts of romance I am your lover now and my name is fate and death and you shall be warned I am a cruel lover. –Another separation quote and also sort of pertains you'll see in the next chapter… which will be up in at the most two days because I should write it tonight.


	6. A russian speaking cousin and tradition

Given chapter 6

Mishka-chan

SPOV

Arg… ARG… I hate YUKATA… they are so evil… I mean have you ever tried to put one on seriously troublesome. I mean beyond troublesome. First my leg got stuck then it wouldn't tie and then I tripped and ripped it and then… let's just leave it at yukatas are troublesome. Finally I got the stupid thing on and then he was late. Who you ask? Kakashi was late. Finally he shows up and we go to wait and then they are late. Who you ask? The dobe and the dolphin were both late.(1)Iruka comes in and announces that Naruto would be late due to some… problems. i.e. He couldn't get his kimono on. Yep today sucked. It was embarrassing and sucked. Sigh…. Minutes passed… Shuffle…. Sigh…. A few more minutes…. Shuffle… sigh…. And then "Sasukeeee…."

"WHAT?!"

"I've got to pee and I'm hungry and bored."

"In the hour you were missing you didn't find time to pee."

"No, but I'm hungry and bored."

"Starve quietly."

"But Sasukeeee…." He keened like a fangirl.

"Shut up and go. I expect you back in three minutes if your not I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Oh, Sasukeeee…. You are so mean…"

"Shut up and go! You now only have two minutes and 45 seconds and counting."

He left and didn't come back for forty-five minutes.

"God-damnit Kakashi, I'll kick your ass."

"You said two minutes and 45 minutes so I am really early."

"No you are 43 minutes and 45 seconds late. Idiot."

"Oh…. Well is he back?"

"No"

"No harm done then."

"AARGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!"

NPOV

I walked in the room to find Sasuke putting the finishing touches on Kakashi's binding with his foot in the middle of his back and the rope in both hands. Pulling with hands and pushing with foot they looked over at me and shouted a friendly "Hello Naruto-kun" As Sasuke continued about his work. I looked around the room noticing the noose hanging from a rafter. Gasping I yelled, "Sasuke you can't kill him"

"Why not."

I looked for a good reason and found none. "Because he is your precious one."

"Not good enough but oh well." Iruka was cowering in a corner from what he saw and I sympathized. The ceremony was a quick one a few papers signed and rings exchanged only because it was tradition and then we were presented to the masses as a new couple.

SPOV

By the time everything was done it was nighttime and Kakashi being a sadistic bastard shoved us in a room due to tradition and he and Iruka sat outside. Kakashi with a tape recorder, no doubt. Due to tradition (2) we were put in a room to consummate our marriage for seven days, and for seven days Kakashi and Iruka being our only family close enough for such occasions would sit outside and await the news or so I thought.

"Yo, Uchiha get it on!" until I heard Kiba's voice.

"Shut up Kiba he's all mine." A cousin, which one I am not entirely sure.

"могу я входить"(3) Mishka… the worst of them all, that sadistic bitch who always seemed to be speaking Russian. Unfortunatly I could understand her.

"NO!!"

"Хорошо удача. Убедитесь, что использовали lubrication" (4)

I would kill her.

"Kakashi get them out."

"Okay Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, all of you except Mishka. Get out."

"Hey get her out too."

"Sorry she is our scribe and must be present"

"Да маленький кузен Сазук. Не будьте настолько поспешные, ваш возлюбленный должен наслаждаться этим также."

"ARGGG"

The end

A/N Не забудьте рассматривать.

I really need feedback and I can't proceed and know what you want until you tell me. I need to know and so I must ask all of you to review please. Thank you sorry about the Russian. I was feeling a little rusty and decided to practice thank you.

1.)Iruka's name translates to dolphin.

2.)I used Yiddish/ Jewish tradition really old tradition orthodox tradition

3.)"Can I come in." in Russian

4.)Well good luck be sure to use lubrication." In russian

5.)Yes little cousin Sasuke. Don't be so hasty your lover must enjoy it too." In Russian May or may not show up due to original text.

6.)Yes I put myself in this story deal with it.

7.) "Don't forget to review in Russian.


	7. They meet at nox

Given chapter 7

I looked at Naruto from across the room and smiled he looked so nervous. Of course he had reason we were now officially married and I could easily force him to be my lover by calling on his obligation. I may not know much about this sort of thing, but if I were married to a man I did not know who could easily force me into his bed I would be frightened too. He had a slight blush across his cheeks. It reminded me of when we had met this morning.

----flashback---

The door slid open and his mate walked in. Graceful as a swan until he tripped of his own feet and face planted. I laughed slightly and he looked up at me and frowned blushing. I remember thinking he is so adorable. He stood and righted himself tugging at his obi.

"Dobe." I sniggered. He looked ready to cry for a moment and I felt a twinge of remorse.

S: I thought you were smooth. You laugh at him, call him dead last, and almost make him cry.

_Shut up!!!_

He was so cute standing there. I spoke.

"Hello, I am your betrothed, I believe. You may call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke," he said tasting the name. "my name is Naruto."

"Naruto, then" I said the name in an attempt to wrap my tongue around it. I circled him checking him out.

"Do I please you, Sasuke?"

"Yes, you are quite adorable. I find it hard to believe we are the same age. You look so innocent."

The blonde boy blushed. I smiled softly. Welcoming him to see me as his new home.

"These are your family. Am I correct in that assumption?"

"Yes" he said pointed out the members and pointing them out. He skipped the red head. And I inquired.

"And he is?"

"Gaara, but he likes me less than the others." I frowned and pondered aloud.

"I think he likes you too much perhaps, because I honestly can't see why anyone would dislike you."

He smiled a genuine soft smile and blushed nervously.

"Arigatou."

--- end flashback----

I handed him some pajamas and smiled warmly.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head to indicate that nothing was wrong. I began to strip in order to change. Climbing into bed. I looked up to see Naruto dressed and looking sheepish. I patted the bed beside me. He lay down nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"What of? I promise I won't hurt you and I will not force you to bed with me."

He looked ready to cry.

"It's okay to cry, Naruto I understand."

"No, no it is not."

"I understand. You were forced into a marriage, forced into a bed with your unchosen spouse who can force you to bed him, and forced to leave your family. I understand I would have been crying the whole time. I understand."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. You must have had someone whom you loved. I am sorry for taking that away. I wish I had not been born."

"Do not say that. I had no one I loved. All that must be done is for me to concrete my love with you. You are a gorgeous creature, Naruto Uzumaki. (1)

He did cry then. Sobs racked his entire body as he shook uncontrollably. Sobs turned into words of remorse, begging for forgiveness.

Kakashi POV---

Mishka, Iruka, and myself, waited patiently, had heard the whole conversation.

"О мой."(2)

Iruka stared at her strangely. "Can she speak Japanese?"

"Yes."

He simply left it at that. "I hope Sasuke can help Naruto."

"Hmm.." I prompted.

"No one liked him where we lived. His father, Sarutobi, the one that had given birth to him, had been accused of adultery. His other father being jeleous had killed Sarutobi, and when he went to turn his knife on the child it was found that there were barriers to prevent such a thing. He then noticing what he had done killed himself. Not only that but I believe that Kyuubi no Kitsune himself possesses Naruto. He should be seen as a hero as a miricle, however he is hated and feared. For several reasons."

"I also hope that Sasuke may be saved from his own past. His older brother, that he had loved so much, had murdered the entire Uchiha clan. He had called Sasuke worthless and weak when he spilt tears for his dead parents. He has forgotten emotion. He is so lonely and we can't get in."

"Беспокойство не благородные друзья для Naruto и Sasuke найдет путь. Прибудет, чтобы любить друг друга. Я буду клясться моей самой душой, что это прибудет, чтобы пройти. Они встретятся в nox."(3 and 4)

Mishka smiled softly "It will come to pass."

I was dumbfounded she actually spoke in Japanese. Iruka smiled sweetly. I simply smiled though I doubt they could tell seeing as my face is completely covered.

1.) In Japanese it would be Uzumaki, Naruto.

2.) Russian for "Oh my"

3.) Russian for "Worry not noble friends for Naruto and Sasuke will find the way. Will come to love one another. I shall swear by my very soul that this will come to pass. They will meet at nox."

4.) nox is a medevel term for 3 am. The original witching hour. Strange that I know this but I do. Nox is a term for the quarter before the daylight comes. It is the latin term for darkness and can be interpreted as in literal or figurative. 'darkness of the heart' 'wow it is dark out here.'


	8. as nox approaches

Given chapter 8

As nox approaches…

SPOV

I sat up in bed and looked over to Naruto. What had happened to affect him and make him the way he is? Slowly I look at him as blue eyes open and a smile graced his lips. I held up a tray with food on it. He smiled wider. He leaned down and began to eat the food greedily. I smiled as some gravy slid down his chin. I lifted his face and wiped it away with my fingers. He grinned and blushed. Adorable. I leaned forward.

"Naruto may I kiss you?"

"Yes" He whispered breathless. Lips skimmed lips tantalizingly. Then the passion gripped us and we ravaged each other. I slid him on his back and he moaned. It was a beautiful sound that sang with the chorus of angels. I began to strip him as he cried my name out and then I woke up.

Sitting up I noticed he was not in bed… What was that dream? Strange.

_**S: It's called hormones and a hot little piece of flesh sleeping next to you. **_

_Ahh… where is he?_

_**S: Bathroom perhaps?**_

I stood and walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"Naruto?"

No answer…

I opened the door and found nothing.

I went to the door leading outside. Mishka eyes glinted at me in the darkness… creepy green eyes.

"Shall I alert Kakashi that Gaara has stolen your mate?"

"Yes… hey wait are you speaking Japanese?"

"Yes. Go now prepare yourself we must hunt Gaara." I did not question how she knew that my mate was missing and so I threw on clothes and waited patiently…

_Two seconds pass._

"Where the hell is he Mishka?"

"With Iruka."

"What?"

"Figure it out for yourself I can't give you all the answers."

"Err…." I'll kill that arrogant-

"Hey I'm here!"

Iruka entered looking dishelved.

"You work fast."

"извращенец, hentai, pervert." Mishka called.

"Naruto is missing. We presume that Gaara took him."

"How do you back this up?"

Mishka spoke at this, "there were signs of a struggle. Gaara controls sand and it is said that the boy can control it." She shrugged " He is a более управляемый песок"(1)

Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke I want you to hunt for Gaara with Shino and Shikamaru."

"And you will be doing what?"

"Dealing with the felinus clan I believe that they have something more to do with this." With that said Iruka and Kakashi left.

"Hurry Sasuke, I fear for the boy I fear that Gaara will steal away the one thing that you cannot fix nor replace but is valuable to both you and the более управляемый песок"

"And what would that be?"

"The boys innocence…"

I felt myself pale. He would rape Naruto.

"Sand wieldier" holds mythological symbolization in Russian

A/N yes I know it is short and I apologize I am very sorry and I am sorry for the crappy chapter itself I need all of you to please review and keep my spirits up I am in a very trying time thank you. Be sure to tell me if I do something stupid….


	9. a dream that encompasses neji's fear

I don't own this lullabye but i don't know who wrote it either my mom used to sing it occasionally

I dedicate this chapter to my sister… if only I had been strong I would have saved you. For what you suffered was a fate worse than I could ever imagine and destroyed life without taking it. What you faced was a fate worse than death.

Given Chapter 9

Neji POV

I lie in bed thinking as I always do. I wasn't saved but I saved him. Should I feel worse or better? Should I despise him? No I shouldn't. I should despise the one who did this to me.

I heard a door open somewhere.

"Kiba, Shino, Shika go to see Sasuke-sama."

"Hai Kakashi."

My own door opened.

"Neji?"

"I heard." I rose out of bed and caught the look in Kakashi's eyes pity, remorse. I wanted it but I didn't need it. I was happy that he noticed. He didn't have to say anything."

Sasuke wasn't himself. He looked sullen, lost. I had not seen him like that since the day of his clans massacre.

"What the hell Sasuke?!"

"So troublesome…"

"…" Shino and I stayed silent, as was our custom. Sasuke would not call us if not for a good reason.

"My mate has been kidnapped by Gaara of felinus."

"Actually," interrupted Mishka "I believe he is rodent. Is that correct Iruka?"

"Yes we took him in he always seemed to despise Naruto."

Naruto…

"No he desires Naruto… he wishes to take away the boys innocence. To break him." Sasuke added in.

"Are we sure of his innocence? How can we be sure that he is not part of this fiasco in order to escape marriage to one whom he doesn't love?" asked Shino always wanting to know more about the circumstances.

"Yes."

"How do you know, huh?!" Kiba was such a meddler.

"Because I can tell you now that Naruto had no where to go he would rather be among strangers that may accept him than those who know his past and ostracized him. He was happy here. Happier than you will ever know."

"Back to Gaara, I believe he hates Naruto and desires him the only way he can comprehend and compensate both is for him to steal that innocence to rape Naruto…"

I shivered I knew from experience that it made you feel so worthless, so dirty.

"We have to save him" I spoke sure of myself.

"Kiba, catch the scent. Shika go with Iruka and Mishka, find out where he would go. I believe Orochimaru may be involved with this." I felt another involuntary shudder. "Neji and Shino you will assist myself in preparing for the trip and of course battle we must seek immunity."

Shino ran off to ask the cooks to prepare a meal and one to go.

"Sasuke?" he looked up at me.

"Do you, you love that boy after one day?"

"Perhaps…"

"We will get him back with what is rightfully his to give willingly to you. We will get him back with his innocence attached."

"… Thank you and I am sorry."

I raised my eyebrow asking a silent question.

"For what he did to you."

I shivered and nodded. "Not your fault."

"If I hadn't resisted he might not have—"

"Don't. I would never have wanted you to suffer as I have. I am glad that you fought back and I'm glad that it was I and not you. Sasuke go to sleep we'll need you ready in the morning."

"You have about two hours to nix" (1) "we'll move then"

I saw him lie down soon his breath evened out and he unconsciously pulled a pillow from the opposite side of the bed to his chest smelling it. With sleep come dreams. With dreams comes truth and with truth come realization. Sasuke was about to have a wake up call.

----

SPOV

If I were an idiot I would listen to my dreams. If I were a genius I would have had a logical reason for my dreams. However, I was neither. Because I was too stupid to understand what my dreams meant and too smart to really care. However the dream I had that night was painfully obvious. It pointed out the already obvious. It obviated the obvious. I was in a room; a library to be precise. I was on the outside looking in the library was torn and disheveled and broken. It was deserted. I heard a whimpering and followed the sound. Naruto lay alone and chained. I could feel my heart sink at his torn clothes and obvious pain. His wrists were red and bleeding from the struggle to escape. One leg held the same red marks. Tears ran freely down his face. He was singing softly in order to calm his nerves.

Little child be not afraid 

_The rain pounds harsh the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger I'm here tonight_

_Little child be not afraid_

_The thunder explodes_

_A lightning flash illuminates a tear-stained face_

_I'm here tonight_

I know this song

_And someday you'll know that nature is so_

_Listen rain that draws you near me _

_Frozen rivers and land_

_Forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Little child be not afraid _

_The storm clouds mask a beloved moon_

_It's candle light beams that keep us in dreams_

_I'm here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of out trees_

_The branches to hands the grim under stand_

_I'm here tonight_

I know this song my brother used to sing it for me

_And someday you'll know that nature is so_

_Listen rain that draws you near me _

_Frozen rivers and land_

_Forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

When he still loved me

_You know_

_Once like you I was a little child_

_I was afraid but a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_To sweep away slickened fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

Mishka still sings it occasionally to Neji to help him sleep.

_And now I am grown _

_And these years have shown_

_That rain is a part of how life goes _

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_Till your frightened eyes so close _

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That Nature is so_

_Listen rain that draws you near me_

_Frozen rivers and land_

_Forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But you'll still be here in the morning_

The last note died off with a sob. He looked in my direction, blue eyes looked through me. "I wish Sasuke was here…" He cried a little harder. "Sasuke won't come for me. Nobody loves me. I am so scared. I'm scared Sasuke. I don't want him to touch me. If Sakura hadn't called him off he would have hurt me." Gaara entered the room and a clock chimed as he drew in on a cowering Naruto. DONG…. Naruto struggles with the bindings DONG… Gaara bends down and begins to unbutton his shirt DONG…. Gaara leans down for the lips of Naruto. Three chimes… nox… I have to save him by nox.

I couldn't save Neji… I have to save you…

A/N: I couldn't save you I am sorry I wish I had a second chance.

Thank you please review it is always very heartening… thank you I'm sorry this chapter isn't that good and the next two will be much better.

1.) Nix is midnight.


	10. don't ever touch what is mine!

Warning: there is a rape like scene. Later on smut is possible if not in this chapter then the next. You feeling smexy yet?

Given Chapter 10

SPOV

I woke with a start. "Neji! He is in the library!"

"Nani?"

"He is in an old unused library."

"I'll send the word."

NPOV

It stung the sharp bite of metal wire carving into my arms. It had been twisted around my wrist with out a thought to my personal welfare. I was unable to untie it my self and one leg was tied down as well. I had long ago given up and now sat dejectedly. I couldn't even lie down. I felt the blood flowing down into my hands.

I was feeling a bit woozy. I had lost quite a bit of blood. I was disoriented and had long ago begun to sing lullabies to myself. I was currently searching my mind for a new one.

Hush a bye

Don't you cry,

Go to sleep-y little baby

When you wake you shall take

All the pretty little horses

Blacks and grays

Dapples and mares

All such pretty little horses

For when you wake you shall take

All these pretty little horses.

The clock struck once, twice, and thrice…

The door opened and Gaara entered. He approached. Wordlessly he began to strip me. Kissing me. I whimpered, "Sasuke…" in a pain-laden voice. He seemed truly angry and hit me violently across the face. I could feel it swelling partially and the deep bruise resting it self on my possibly broken cheekbone and jaw. I moved my chin. No not broken.

"Don't you ever say his name? You belong to me. It is Gaara doing this to you. You won't lie back and think of Sasuke, the Canis, or anyone else for that matter."

I whimpered and resigned myself to my fate. Sasuke did not care and even if he did he would not find me.

I cried, of course I did. When he ripped my Yukata I clung to it despite the pain it caused in my wrists to do such a thing. It smelled of Sasuke. With his smell I could pretend. I held a piece in my hand and could smell his Jasmine scent until my own blood betrayed me and covered the scent. The bastard had ripped my Yukata off and I was expecting his hands on me any moment. I looked up he was looking at me. He took his hand and raked down my flesh leaving red welts and bleeding cuts where the nails snagged. It hurt so badly. So very badly. He raked a finger down my unmarred cheek and smiled crookedly.

Suddenly I understood. He would kill me after he had his way with me. I- I would never see Kakashi, Iruka, or Sasuke again. I could never give Sasuke the choice of my body was I going to let Gaara simply take away my sacrifice to Sasuke and the peace between our families. I began to fight back.

"NO! Stop! Please." My protests were weak and feeble from blood loss and my words were hoarse.

He soon pinned my arms. The brutal metal cutting deep.

"Stop! I am begging you. STOP!!"

He drew his hand back and it connected with my face once again.

"Stop. I am the given. I belong not to any, but the receiver. I am the given. You cannot take what is his or he has justification for war. Do you want that?"

"I don't care. All I want is you. Can't you see Naruto? I love you."

"Would you tie up someone you loved? Would you have to hold them down? The difference Gaara is that you only want my body; when I love not you, but Sasuke. Can't you see that? You don't force yourself on someone you love."

"You cannot love him. He is a beast."

"NO you are the beast, Gaara!" He drew his hand back and I closed my eyes preparing myself for the blow. It never came. Instead a sound floated to my ears of a bone enveloped in flesh cracking. I looked up and Sasuke stood over top of me.

"Don't you ever- fucking- touch what is mine!"

"He is mine you stole him from me!" Protested Gaara.

"He is mine now."

"You don't even care for him. No one but me does."

"I would never do this to Naruto. I would never tie him up and take him against his will. You don't care for him and you never have. You just wanted the innocence, the sunshine. Well guess what Gaara. He is mine!"

"You don't care. Naruto he doesn't love you. To him you are just a possession."

"You're wrong!" Sasuke bristled.

"I don't c-care Gaara! I love Sasuke and I don't care if he ever loves me back being near him is enough. Seeing him happy is enough. That's all I need." With those words I fell into blackness.

SPOV

Naruto slumped helplessly unable to lie down. I rushed over and helped to hold him steady as Kiba wrestled Gaara to the ground. Neji entered and marinated pimp slapped Gaara and then proceeded to my side. He gasped and looked away momentarily. "Cut the wire Neji."

He did just that and I wrapped the wrists as they bleed. Next the ankle was salvaged. I stood up with the boy in my arms.

"Hinata is here so that she can heal him." He said and looked at the boy. He swallowed. "Did he?"

"No, Neji you saved him." Neji smiled a little. "But look at him he must have been beautiful before all of this."

"He was." I said looking down as we walked to where Hinata would be. He was bruised on one side of his face. He had cuts on his chest. He looked horrible.

I laid him down on the table in front of Hinata.

Hinata immediately began here work and horrific wounds soon disappeared under skilled hands. All that was left were small white scars on his wrists. She finished and perfect blues eyes opened. Neji gasped, as did Hinata, they had never seen those gorgeous orbs before. "Sasuke" he called weakly. I bent down to him he grabbed my collar and pulled me down onto his lips. The moment my tongue swiped his lips he opened them inviting me in. It all said one thing: we were alive. We were both alive and it was not a dream. Neji coughed. We looked up into to pale blushing faces. Hinata with a hand blocking her impending nosebleed ran out of the room. Stuttering out a quiet. "Excuse me."

I carried him home and laid his now sleeping form on the bed. I made to stand so that I could make a futon, but he gripped my Yukata helplessly.

"Sasuke lay down."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. I lay beside him and he immediately circled his arms around my waist and laid his head upon my chest. I smelt his unique smell and wrapped my arms possessively around his waist. He let out a sleep giggle and we soon both fell into darkness.

_**AaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaaAaa**_

A/n well sorry it is so late and it is so short gomen, gomen.

I love you guys review and by the way the next chapter will have a graphic lemon tell me if you love the idea or opposed to it. And well I'll probably still do it unless you all say you suck no lemons and then I won't but life recently gave me lemons and so I decided…

Anyway Please, Please, please review. I will warn you on the next chapter of the beginning of the lemon and the end so you can just skip it if you aren't perv enough to read it.


	11. to lose myself in you, unworthy

SPOV

I awoke almost peacefully that evening. The sun was preparing to once again disappear from the sky. I however felt a great turmoil. I have one word to describe it… hormones. I hate hormones. I could feel myself getting harder by the second. I gently divulged my robe of gripping Naruto fingers and almost fell when he wrapped his leg around mine. I soon slipped it out of his grasp and tiptoed to the bedroom to take care of my problem. As soon as I closed the bedroom door however I heard a loud thump. I of course hurried out to check on the idiot. Found him crawling towards around the bedroom on hands and knees.

"What is it?" I asked truly confused and perturbed.

"Sasuke? Where did you put my Yukata?"

"Over there somewhere… why?"

"I put my wedding ring in the pocket… and now I can't find it." Naruto said while scouring the area I had indicated.

I sighed. "Why did you even take it off and why are you so bothered it is only a ring?"

"Sasuke don't say that it wasn't just a ring. It was my wedding ring."

I sighed looking down I spotted the tattered rags of what used to be a yukata. "I found it." He looked up beaming. "Thank you Sasuke!!"

"Don't lose it this time."

I took the ring and placed it on his left hand ring finger.

"Shall this ring always indicate our companionship and love, May we forever be bound by God. Never shall we part until death takes one or both. I swear by this ring that when I am in hell and you in heaven I will fight every demon to reach the embrace of your arms."

"Don't say such things…" Naruto mumbled "inappropriate…"

"Tell me what is inappropriate."

"Saying such things to me…"

"Why?"

"You say such things to those you love…"

"Yes and I love you.

"No you simply think you do…"

"Naruto… I have never thought I loved someone. I either did or didn't… There is not a gray space."

"My parents thought they loved one another, but I proved that wrong…"

"Naruto I love you."

"Prove it!"

"The proof is on your finger, dumb ass."

"Excuse me!" said a voice that didn't belong to either boy.

NPOV

Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed as a small woman entered the room. She was in her late teens. Her pale skin and blond hair hinted at Scandinavian ancestry. Her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. A crooked smile sat on her lips. All over, she looked slightly creepy, but very intimidating. I immediately felt as though I should submit to her will. (Thank you Nelle.)

"Naruto will you come with me for a walk…"

I felt confused why would she want to walk with me. My few hours past situation had made me wary of all advances, except Sasuke's.

Sasuke nodded that I should go with her. So I trusted her…

After a few minutes of walking she broke the comfortable silence.

"You know you're the only one who has broken his cold mask right…"

"What cold mask?"

"I see you are his true love… that is refreshing… I was a bit worried."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah. I am being vague again. Forgive me… I am saying that Sasuke loves you more than anything, anyone. He smiled for you, he has laughed for you. I am elated that he could find love with you."

"How could he love me? I'm…"

"Tainted." She finished for me.

"How did you?"

"Everybody has those feelings whether they know it or not."

"He said that the ring was the proof."

"In our society the ring is worn the first day of the marriage and then thrown away unless it is a marriage of love, then the husband replaces it the next morning as he did with you. Had he not loved you he would have taken the ring and done away with it. However, he did not. That proves his love."

"But…"

"Sasuke's had an older brother that he loved very much. More than anything, just like you. His older brother massacred his whole clan and got away with it. Sasuke may say he hates him, however I know he loves him. Every time he sees a picture of Itachi his eyes soften, just like every time he sees you. He loves you like Itachi, unconditionally."

I felt my eyes water. Did he really love me? I had never heard those words before. From Iruka it was always 'I care very deeply for you…' Sasuke was offering something Iruka couldn't. Love…

"Naruto, go make love Passionately…"

I ran and ran and ran. I reached the betrothal room. Sasuke sat with his head in his hands. His ring was glistening as if to reassure me. He looked up.

"Naruto…"

"I came back."

"I'm glad…" he smiled self-consciously. I walked over to him…

"I love you, Sasuke. So much."

"I love you too."

"Sasuke, Onegai motto wa idamu…"

SPOV

Those words stopped my heart. Onegai motto wa idamu… Will you make love to me?

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Will you regret it?"

"No."

"Well do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Good because you have to trust me…" I took his lips in mine and began a slow, passionate kiss. I poured every facet of my soul into that kiss. I heard him moan in response.

HEY! HERE IS YOUR HEADS UP LEMON SCENE SKIP THIS STRAIT MALES AND HOMOPHOBES!

Slow and ardent… that is what I wanted this experience to be. My tools were shaky and inexperienced. Trembling hands found the folds of Naruto's yukata. The obi was untied and I pulled it open to present flushed skin. The body of a god greeted me. How did he maintain a tan all over his body? I kissed the soft skin of his neck and heard him mewl in response to my active tongue. I looked up to find him with his hands over his face and a healthy blush staining the visible areas.

"Naruto, look at me." He uncovered your eyes. "There is nothing to be ashamed of you have a gorgeous body." He blushed more and I laughed softly.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" He wordlessly answered by pulling on my clothes. I did as he asked and the moment I drew my shirt off I felt inadequate. He was so perfect compared to me.

NPOV

I immediately regretted telling him to take off his clothes. He was so much better than me. His porcelain skin glistened like the moon itself. When his eyes fell on me my heart skipped a beat and immediately became lost in his. Obsidian and Ivory… so precious.

SPOV

I allowed my hands to wander him. It was so awkward. I wasn't even sure if I was doing it right, but had read a little due to Kakashi's strange habits. Hazy lust filled blue eyes fell on me. Almost gray with desire. I gave in, praying that I would get this right.

He surprised me though by pushing me on the bed and teasing me with his tongue. He reached my lower region and I squirmed as he lavished the area with attention. Then he enveloped my member in his mouth. Immediately I moaned. Where did he learn to do that? Was there a class?

He soon pulled back however causing me to whimper at the lost contact. He then attacked me again. I pushed him off.

When I pushed him off he looked confused. I panted exhausted physically from pleasure. I went to continue until once again I pushed him off and pinned him to the bed.

"N-Naruto. I don't know… don't know how not to hurt you under these circumstances."

"I will be fine. It will only hurt a little."

I panted and decided to continue. Kissing him to take his mind off of the current situation to the best of my ability. Finally we parted. I stuck three fingers in front of his face. "Suck." He apparently got the message and did as I asked. After all I mean he had no natural lubrication to speak of. He was male.

Finally deeming the fingers wet enough I withdrew them from his mouth. I probed gently and then entered. He winced but relaxed quickly. Adding another finger I began to stretch him. He was so tight. Finally adding a third finger he jolted at the unexpected intrusion. Then settled. Deeming him stretched enough I entered him. His eyes watered with unshed tears and I kissed them away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I held him in my arms and waited patiently. Finally a mumbled "Move" was thrown into my shoulder. I did so.

"You are amazing Naruto."

NPOV

"I better be." I said and he stopped. Did I say that out loud? Oops…

Suddenly a devious smirk appeared in him eyes and he changed position and then.

"AHHHH!!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!"

"Found you!" Sparks exploded behind my eyes. My God where did he learn that?

I couldn't hold out long. I was going to burst.

SPOV

When I heard him scream my name, it was too much. I was gone and everything went away except my cries of his name and his screams of mine. All I could see were blue eyes shrouded in lust and love.

When I came to… We were breathing heavily on the bed. He was in my arms and I was covered in sweat and his arm was tossed haphazardly across my waist. Our breaths soon evened and synchronized. " I love you…" was whispered into my neck. "I love you too." Was whispered into his hair.

END OF LEMON YOU MAY NOW READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I heard the turn of a page and some scribbling. We shared dubious looks and I stood and walked over to the bureau. I opened the door and in it sat Mishka with a dull lantern and some paper.

"Excuse me what are you doing in here Mishka?"

"Ummm…. Laundry?"

"Your excuses are worse than Kakashi's!"

"Hey I resent that!!" Screamed something under the bed. Then followed by a "Shh! Shut up! You'll get us caught!!!"

I lifted the cover to find none other than Kakashi and Jaraiya hidden under the bed.

"What are you doing here!?!?"

Mishka: Jaraiya and I are doing our job. We are recording history. We are writers.

Sasuke: And what is Kakashi doing here?

Kakashi: umm… being late for work.

Sasuke: Get out all of you!!!

They ran out of the room except Mishka, who looked at the moon and said simply. "All things began and ended at nox." Then turned to me and said simply. "I see you followed my advice and lubricated, well done. Bye then!" A rare thing then happened. A smile crossed Mishka's face and this time it reached her eyes.

ANANANANANANANNNNNNNNANANANNANANANNNNNNNNNnNAnANAN

Hey!!! That is the 11th chapter. There will be more soon I promise and my muse came back from it's really long potty break I would like to point something out. This chapter is not pornographic. It may be considered erotica. MAYBE but pornoGRAPHIC means that it is VISUAL so don't even try it. If you try to flame me I will print them out and use them to make marshmallows for my positive reviewers and then we will have a bonfire and read them laughing and then burn them. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!

With that in mind please review!!!


	12. Empty Nest syndrome

Chapter 12: Empty Nest Syndrome

Iruka and Kakashi simultaneously sighed for the 14th time today. Their insecurities were getting the better of them. Now that Sasuke and Naruto were together and out of their hair what were they supposed to do with their time.

Iruka Flashback

Naruto peeked around the corner at me. His six-year-old grin toothily assuring me that he loved me.

"Ano, Ruka-chan, what is love?"

"Love is… Love is when… Love is different for each person. My definition is caring more about someone else then you do yourself. I believe that love is the best thing a person can receive. I believe your father, Arashi, loved you very deeply."

"Then I think love is the worst thing, Ruka."

"Why would that be?"

"Tou-san died saving me, but left me alone. If everyone I love always leaves then what is the point?"

"I love you, I won't leave you ever."

"Don't say that! If you say that you will leave too."

"But- I won't"

"Just don't say that…"

"Then I care for you very deeply."

"Thank you Ruka."

--Kakashi Flashback—

"Sasuke-chan, I will take care of you now." He turned to look at me. Such cold eyes in the possession of a child.

"You will not call me that, you will call me Sasuke-kun."

"But Sasuke-kun, 'chan' is a form of endearment."

"That's why I don't want you to call me that. Nobody loves me."

He curled into a tiny protective ball and glared out at the compound.

"I love you. Tell me what is wrong."

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's right? Tou-san never cared for me, and neither did anyone else. I thought Kaa-san and Aniki cared, but they left. You don't leave those you love!"

"There may be some truth to that, so until you find someone that loves you, I won't leave."

--Normal (3rd person) POV—

Mishka danced down the hall to impart her wisdom onto the masses, which consisted of Kakashi and Iruka.

"You can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's lady no time to talk." Throw in some random impromptu dance. She did a tiny little spin and land directly in front of both adults.

"I just watched Loveless and Gravitation in one day…" She sang. "So damn happy…" She then cuddled a random cat plushy. She turns to the adults.

"I know what you are thinking…" She sing-song-ed. The both looked incredulous and curious. "And you ought to be ashamed." She accused suddenly serious. Suddenly she was back in her little child-like playful mood. They just looked curious now. Mishka danced around.

"Living in the past like that will turn your brain to noodles. Just because they found a lover doesn't mean they won't love you the same. You mother hens. So stop Bo-henny-henning. And do something else more productive." (1)

"How did you know?" Iruka asked.

"Pshaw, I'm the author! I make it my business to know these things. I am the omniscient one! Oooo!"

Kakashi shook his head. "You said to do something productive… What do you suggest?"

"Stopping Zombie Tu-pak from releasing another album from beyond the grave. Or Iruka can have Kakashi's man babies!"

"What!?" Iruka shrieked. About this time Mishka pushed Kakashi on Iruka took a few pictures and grinned devilishly.

"You brat! Come here so I can kill you! YOU PERVERT!"

"Oh Bo-henny-hen-hen!" Mishka mocked and smiled. "Be loving you! Ta-ta!" Doing a little dance she skipped off.

"Sometimes I don't know if the girl is a genius, mentally retarded, or just evil." Kakashi mumbled.

"I would say all." Came a familiar voice. "Kakashi what are you doing on Iruka?"

"NOTHING! NEJI-KUN!" Iruka shrieked. "The little she-devil I'll get her!"

"But she did fix our problem…"

"You do have a point. Where are the newly weds?"

"Sleeping." About that time a shriek reverberated down the halls.

"ITAI! THAT IS THE LAST TIME I BOTTOM!"

"Don't bet on it, dobe."

"Ah, love is in the air." Mishka said, pulling a fuzzy-browed Rock Lee out of nowhere.

"YOUTHFUL LOVE!!!"

A/N: Yeah I know it sucked and you waited so long… I am so sorry. Well the next chap will be better. Who do you think should end up together. Everyone is fair game… I mean everyone. Except Sasuke and Naruto. Even Iruka and Kakashi and Gaara and anyone else. Who do you want to see? Review and tell me and even if you don't have a comment tell me hello, PLEASE…


	13. The Tainted

Given Chapter 13

The Tainted

Mishka POV (In other words, things as I observe them…)

"испорченный…" I whispered to the man beside me.

"Nani?" Asked an obviously confused Iruka.

"She said 'tainted.'" Kakashi informed him.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me. Spoke to me and finally caught on. "Not answering to English or Japanese are we? "

"No, I'll answer. I was thinking."

"What do you mean by 'tainted'?"

"Possibly… Sometimes I wonder. How many of us our tainted by our pasts."

Kakashi exchanged looks with Iruka.

"All of us, Mishka, feel the sting of our pasts, of our actions, our words, or our lack there of. We all have to cope."

"Do: shite, Do: shite, yarinaosu? shoi ju: ro: do e?" (Why? Why, Do we continue? When it is so difficult?)

"I think Neji is my next project."

"What are you planning?"

"A boy…"

"Well, yeah if you were a matchmaker there would be no straight couples."

"Udonotaiboku! Tonchiki!" (Meanie! Jackass!)

"So mean to your friends!"

"I don't need mean friends like you… so mean to me." I suddenly burst into tears. Neji popped up.

"What did you say, Kakashi?"

"She called me a jackass!"

"You are one!"

"She started it!"

"Who's the adult here?" Neji countered.

"Ne? Neji-kun. Let's spend the day with Shika-kun…" He looked down at her. "Okay…"

"I think I know what she is planning…" Kakashi whispered. I smirked at him and winked.

Kakashi POV

I watched as Blonde hip-length hair swung back and forth.

"Iruka, did I ever tell you what happened to Neji, or Sasuke?"

"No, I don't believe you did."

"Well, Neji was about 9 when it happened. Sasuke 8 and they were relatively close. Sasuke at that time had lost his family and was staying with me. He had the misfortune to encounter Orochimaru. Orochimaru was kind to him and eventually one day while I was gone and he was at home alone; Orochimaru came over and attacked him. Attempted rape. Sasuke fought. Orochimaru gave up and found Neji instead he backed Neji into a back alley and raped him. He still has nightmares about. Mishka has always been the scribe, and Neji has always helped her. Even though she was two or three years older. Eventually when it happened Neji told Mishka. Nobody knows how he died, but he was found dead with no trace of wounds. Orochimaru had apparently, incase of his demise, left directions for his lackey Kabuto. Well, Kabuto is an assassin and has attempted both Sasuke, Mishka, and Neji's life since then. We believe that Orochimaru had, somehow, convinced Gaara that Sasuke's mate was his own, and having known all information in the village must have had notes and information on every single going on in this village. Mishka plans to make sure that every single person she likes or cousin of her receives someone to love. She picked Naruto for Sasuke, and I believe she picked Shikamaru for Neji, and she must have other idea for the felinus and canis clans. No one is quite sure though. I doubt she is either."

Neji POV

She ditched me. She ditched me with Shikamaru. SHE DITCHED ME THE LITTLE VIXEN. She's all like 'I am going to go write about Sasuke and Naruto's dirty escapades later, have fun, use lubrication.' What the hell does that mean?

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said beside me as he opened the door to his house. She had stole my keys and then somehow disappeared and assured that I had to stay the night with Shika. How does she do it? I get stuck with the lazy-ass hottie, and she runs off to drink my hot cocoa, and watch Sasuke and Naruto do it.

A/N: Okay you can obviously see the pairing here… I need not write more! Well… I am posting the next and probably final chapter now!


	14. Rewriting history: The End

Wow, this is the end… it has been a great journey, but I did not write this story well, and to be truthful I can't think of anything more. So, without further ado I dedicate this story to my reviewers… All 96 of you! I have read and re-read your reviews again and again… please be as kind to my next story. I also dedicate this story to every single one of you who have read this story and stuck through it to the end. Thank you. My other stories will be better and have better endings…   
'This is from the proverb' 'This is Mishka's thoughts' 

'_Do not love the given, for the given have not love to give. Do not attempt to cleanse the tainted for they are dirty. Do not attempt to find the lost for the lost are forever gone.' _

Mishka closed the large book of proverbs, and turned to the sky.

"Perhaps we can leave to status quo and old superstitions behind, and progress to a new era."

_Do not love the given, for the given have not love to give. _

"Sasuke. I have to tell you something."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I am pregnant." There was a terse moment of silence as Sasuke stared at Naruto, and Naruto shuffled his feet uncomfortably, then suddenly Sasuke glomped Naruto, kissing him squarely on the lips.

"I love you…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair.

'Were re-writing history now…' 

"I love you, with everything I have." Naruto replied.

'_**Love is expanding, from person to person, nation to nation, popular to outcasts.'**_

_Do not attempt to cleanse the tainted for they are dirty._

Neji plopped down on the grass beside Shikamaru. Who rolled over and grabbed Neji around the waist, then sat up with a mumbled 'troublesome.' Reaching over he began to kiss Neji on the lips each kiss getting deeper and more passionate.

"Shikamaru, we can't. People will see you with me."

'_**Everyone deserves a chance at love.' **_

"It's too troublesome to give a shit. I love you and I don't care who had you before me, I only care about who has you after me. Or something like that."

"I love you too, Shikamaru."

'_**Love is defining itself.'**_

_Do not attempt to find the lost for the lost are forever gone. _

Itachi looked behind him rethinking his choice. He took a few steps forward.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are wanted for the crime of massacring the Uchiha clan. Stand down."

'_**Everyone deserves a second chance.'**_

"I stand down, plead guilty, and await my punishment. On one condition."

The men in front of him nodded an affirmative. "Tell my brother I am sorry and that I love him. Oh, and congratulations on his wedding." One man stepped forward nodded, and, with one clean swipe, took the head of one of the most wanted men in the country.

'_**As we re-write history and define love… let's do it together, you and I.'**_

Kakashi kissed Iruka softly.

'_**Let's burn the old books, and write our own story to rival all of theirs.'**_

Mishka closed the cover on the volume she had been working on the last couple of months. She stood and walked off to begin again. On the cover it said: 'Given: One version of the matrimony, consummation, and of one Uchiha Sasuke and one Uzumaki Naruto.

A/N: That is the end… tell me what you think!


End file.
